


Штиль

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Путешествие на Тир Фради было долгим.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Штиль

Море было гладким как стол, блестящим, как стеклышко. Второй день подряд паруса безжизненно свисали с рей, корабли почти не двигались с места.

— Капитан, это надолго? — недовольно спросил Константин за ужином. — Хотелось бы поскорее оказаться на моем острове! Неужели магия навтов бессильна?

Васко пожал плечами:

— Такой штиль не может длиться долго. Поверьте, вскоре ветер наполнит наши паруса. В конце концов, передышка это не так плохо после шторма.

Де Сарде кивнула и мысленно отметила, что Васко не ответил на вопрос о магии. Впрочем, она была почти уверена, что никакой магии у навтов нет. Почти. Ее учителя рассказывали про навтов в самых общих чертах, потому что своих секретов моряки по понятным причинам не раскрывали, а умение их капитана управляться с огромным кораблем ей казалось почти волшебным. Только сейчас ему управлять было нечем — большая часть его команды валялась в гамаках, отдыхая после трехдневного шторма.

После ужина пассажиры с капитаном вышли на полуют. Курт предложил своим бывшим подопечным размяться, и Константин внезапно согласился. Де Сарде осталась у борта, лениво разглядывая немногих вахтенных матросов, которые занимались своими делами. Она не сразу научилась отличать девушек-навтов от юношей. Татуировки на подбородке, которые носили даже новички, издалека казались бородкой, а одинаковая моряцкая форма скрывала фигуру. «Интересно, навты вообще делают различие между мужчинами и женщинами хотя бы в сексе или им все равно?»

— Судя по кошачьему концерту, который слышно даже сквозь палубу, навты так скучают по качке, что в штиль ее устраивают себе сами, — закончивший разминку Курт бесшумно возник за ее спиной.

— Да, я знаю, — машинально ответила де Сарде и слегка покраснела. В памяти всплыла картинка, увиденная прошлой ночью. Задумавшись и перепутав в темноте палубу, она случайно открыла дверь в общий кубрик. Нескольких секунд замешательства хватило, чтобы рассмотреть в неверном свете чадящих ламп нескольких матросов, совокупляющихся в таких фантастических позах, которые де Сарде не могла увидеть в самой порочной своей фантазии. Или могла? Она уже не была уверена, все ли запомнила точно, или ее воображение дорисовало сплетение татуированных тел в самых разных сочетаниях. Или это был сон, от которого она проснулась утром, задыхаясь от возбуждения? Де Сарде встряхнулась, пытаясь прогнать навязчивое видение… Но это не удалось, потому что главный герой сна как раз приближался к ней. Де Сарде призвала на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы собраться с мыслями и встретить капитана Васко почти равнодушным взглядом.

— Нет, по качке мы скучаем только на берегу, — протянул тот, растягивая в ухмылке татуированные щеки. Пока Курт раздумывал, обвинить ли капитана в том, что тот подслушивает, или сделать вид, что не понимает, к чему это сказано, де Сарде задала давно интересующий ее вопрос:

— Капитан, а у навтов бывают семьи, которые ждут их на берегу?

Васко кивнул:

— Конечно бывают. Только с теми, которые умеют ждать. Любовь может подстеречь даже в Телеме.

— А…

— Все, что было в море, остается в море, — внезапно перебил ее Васко. — Это общий закон для всех. Кто-то это понимает, кто-то нет.

— Я не понимаю, — заявил Курт. Капитан снова ухмыльнулся и с еле заметным поклоном отошел от них.

«Тогда я подожду, пока мы прибудем на Тир Фради, — подумала де Сарде, жадно провожая его глазами. — Я не хочу оставлять в море то, что может случиться между нами.»


End file.
